Legacy
by Lady Radcliffe
Summary: In a kingdom where blood is still everything, Lily Evans, the very first female advisor, will rise to the top and catch the attention of the very handsome James Potter. AU. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

LEGACY

By Lady Radcliffe

Summary: In a kingdom where blood is still everything, Lily Evans, the very first female advisor, will rise to the top and catch the attention of the very handsome, and very good kisser, James Potter. Slight AU.

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and owned James and Lily, there would be no Lily. It'd just be me and James. XD

A/N: This story is an AU. James is the king of the wizarding world in England and Lily does not hate James before their encounter. Italics are either used to emphasize something or as thoughts.

**Chapter One**

She was late. Late. She couldn't believe it herself. She had fallen asleep in her new bedroom, exhausted from the tears, and woken up to find that not only was everyone already up and about, but that she had her first advisor's meeting. In ten minutes.

In a frenzy of flying robes and shoes, Lily Evans - slim, red-headed and striking - was dressed and starving. Flying down the corridors, trying not to bump into other people, Lily got lost a few times trying to find the meeting room. _Bloody hell, how big is this place?_ It was nearly impossible to figure out if this was the way that had been shown to her during a tour of the palace. _Oh Lord! I'm going to be late! _Her stomach was grumbling in protest now. Not only had she skipped dinner the night before, breakfast had been forgotten today. Lily ignored her body. _Is that the door at the end of the hall? _It certainly looked like it. Making a mad dash for it, she missed the dark blurry figure that had the same thoughts as she did. They smashed into each other with such a colossal force that Lily felt sure that everyone had heard the bang they created. Lying on the floor, stunned and dazed, Lily was shaking her head, trying to clear it of the pending headache that would come once she was steady enough to stand on her own feet. _That man, _she thought, blinking rapidly. _He looks so familiar. _And with a loud gasp and a wave of darkness, Lily Evans felt as if the world really was against her.

* * *

Her eyelids felt heavy, as though they had hippogriffs standing on them. Lifting open heavy lids, Lily tried to understand why she was lying down, why people were chattering all around her and why something that smelled _horrible _was being held by her nose. _Ugh, smelling salts._ Struggling to sit up, a silence suddenly met her ears. Looking around blankly, she saw the faces of none other than the members of the advisory council. The one she was late to.

Perhaps Albus Dumbledore, the head advisor, noticed the ashy tone her skin had taken on again, or maybe he felt sorry for the bewildered girl who was not having the best of days, but he spoke up in that soft, yet commanding, voice of his. "Miss, Evans, you gave us quite a shock there. We were hardly expecting you to be able to remove yourself from bed after such a tragedy and then we find you lying on the floor in front of the door in a dead faint." His voice held traces of laughter, but none of the derision she was expecting.

"I woke up late and was in a rush. I wasn't looking where I was running and I remember a crash. Then black." Lily still felt groggy, like she had woken from a long nap. A new face appeared in the crowd. She gasped again and in a teasing tone, full of good-nature though, this new character remarked, "Now Miss Evans, those smelling salts are not pleasant things. Do try to hold onto your consciousness."

The new man looked as though he wanted to laugh. His eyes were smiling, twinkling in the bright light cast from a chandelier above. His arms were crossed loosely across his chest and his robes were made of the finest cloth money could buy. This was the man she had run into.

And he happened to be the king.

"Oh, Your Highness, I'm so sorry! I never should have been running like that. Oh, please forgive me, Your Highness!" Lily's mind was already running through all of the possibilities: being sent away on her first day, jeered at by the people who didn't think she could do it, having no home to return to. She didn't think she could bear it.

He waved off her apologies. "Nonsense. You will return immediately to your rooms to mourn. Arrangements can be made if you require. You will receive your meals there as well. You may come to a meeting once you are feeling better and have gotten some decent food in your body. Actually, don't come until the healer Lord Randall has seen to you first. We can't have our first female advisor falling ill, now can we? Imagine all the tongues that would wag." He gave a little sympathetic smile and walked away.

Lily was helped back to her rooms, and fell into a restless slumber, where she could hear the voices of her now dead parents calling out to her.

* * *

In a month, Lily was fine again. She had cried herself dry of every grief that had ever wracked her body. She felt it was time to reappear in public, though in mourning. She always thought she looked hideous in black, but this was going to be a tribute to her loving parents, an attempt to beat her vanity. People were going to talk soon anyway, if she didn't pull herself together. They would call her a coward, too chicken to actually put herself in a room with men whose minds were obviously "superior." She would show them! Her parents had wanted her to succeed and Lily Evans was not planning on disappointing her parents this time! Not when it had taken so much of her parents' hard-earned money to send her to Hogwarts. As muggles, they were thrilled to find that one of their daughters was special, though in an odd way. And then to find that their Lily had such a brilliant mind that she was chosen, as the only female out of a few hundred men, to join King James Tristan Potter's council, made of the wisest minds in the land, they were beyond thrilled.

Everything they had ever heard about the king was pleasing. Barely twenty-five, having ascended to the throne at the age of eighteen when his parents were killed, his grip on the kingdom was surprisingly strong. Well respected by the population of the wizarding world, he listened attentively to their complaints and acted on them. Few words were spoken about him were bad. In fact, many of the praises came from witches. Lily had heard so much about his dashing looks that she had been inclined to study him critically when he came to check on her one day. She found that he was indeed nearly everything ever boasted of him. A boyish nature shone through those bright hazel eyes, hidden behind wire rimmed glasses. His hair was jet black and cunningly messy, lending to his lazy demeanor that hid a supposedly intense mind. Lithe, he walked with the gait of a constantly active man who participated in outdoor sports and Quidditch. It was rumored that he had the finest arm muscles of any man, though they were often covered up by robes and Lily was sorely tempted to ask to see them. Arm muscles always were a weakness for her.

Surprisingly slender for a man, but balanced by his staggering height of six feet, he was not the traditional image of male beauty, but she concluded that he was quite handsome in his own way. He flashed a decidedly lopsided smile at her before leaving and she was pleased to note that her heart did not beat any faster. He had quite a reputation among the ladies. Too handsome for his own good at times, he was unwittingly clueless about women at times. Often, he didn't realize that he had led a women too far until it was too late. Unwillingly, he left trail of broken hearts before him. Numerous flowers and apologies were always sent once the match ended. More women than one would believe had fallen for James Potter at one time in their lives. She didn't want to be one of them and thankfully, she wasn't one of them.

Yet.

* * *

James Potter wasn't quite sure what to make of Lily Evans. She was smart, obviously, to have been singled out of so many talented wizards, but what was she like? She was quite determined to make a good impression on the public. That much was obvious when less than twenty-four hours after her parents' murders, she had rushed to attend a meeting. _But_ _she had to make a good impression_, he mused. Too many people were crossing their fingers, hoping she'd fail. He himself had been apprehensive when Dumbledore approached the topic of choosing her to join. He was not worried about her aptitude for politics - most of his worries were about her ability to stand up against the people who wouldn't believe in her. Being a relative nobody until her appointment to the advisory council, she might not have the experience needed to defend herself from the snobbish ways of the aristocrats in court. Dumbledore assured him though that she was up to it. Other members of the council wavered a bit before agreeing they could use a change. At least Lily didn't have to worry about roving eyes in the meeting room. Every man there was well trusted and known for his good will. And quite old, he might add. He might have a little trouble with his friends though. They were young and still full of passion, like him.

All were generals, and they made it their chief mission, after protecting the country from attacks of course, to insure that he, the king, still had time to laze about and act his age. Sirius, his best mate, would be most likely to make a pass at Lily. He'd have to have a word with him, though he wasn't sure what good that would do. Mischievous by nature, with black hair down to his shoulders and stormy grey eyes, Sirius was quite handsome in his own right and a ladies' man as well. Remus would probably examine her with those probing eyes, making a silent evaluation. _He'd like her, I'll bet. Lily looks the sort who enjoys intelligent conversations and strong opinions. I hope she won't catch onto his "moonlight walks" though. We'll have to be careful around her. She'd notice in a heartbeat if we don't. _Peter, he decided firmly, would be the one watching amusedly as Sirius flirted obtrusively with her and making small bets as to the outcome.

Lily _would_ get hit on though by the palace staff though. He'd have to have a word with them as well. She was too lovely not too. She did not possess what was considered normal beauty. Instead, it was an unusual, almost exotic, air that she wore proudly and confidently. She had the most amazing shade of red hair he had ever seen, with a golden radiance, and eyes that appeared to be green, but were really combinations of shades of green. She hid what he was sure to be a supple, willowy body in loose, plain robes. Quite a few men would find her pleasing to the eye. He'd have to warn her too.

_Lily Evans really is quite a work of art. Easy on the eyes and unbelievably sharp. Quite a work of art indeed.

* * *

_

A/N: My very first story has begun! I hope every single one of you will enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Thanks bunches to my beta-reader, Val! You're the best! Please review if you can!


	2. Chapter Two

LEGACY

By Lady Radcliffe

Summary: In a kingdom where blood is still everything, Lily Evans, the very first female advisor, will rise to the top and catch the attention of the very handsome, and very good kisser, James Potter. Slight AU.

Disclaimer: Owning Harry Potter is a bit beyond my grasp at the moment. Unless someone would like to lend me millions and millions of dollars to buy it off of J.K. Rowling?

A/N: Italics are thoughts or used for emphasis on a word. Also, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were home-schooled, and did not attend Hogwarts like Lily. Their rich families preferred giving them private tutors, I suppose. lol Otherwise, Lily would have met James at some point probably and formed an opinion of him because they were in the same year and house. Sorry I forgot to mention that! Kudos to **s.halliwell24** for telling me!

**Chapter Two**

Having settled into palace life and attending advisory meetings regularly, Lily found it was all to her liking. Her opinions were always considered carefully and scrutinized, just like everyone else's. Her words were valued and Dumbledore even paid her a very nice compliment. "You really are very helpful to us, dear. We would never have thought of such a solution by ourselves."

She was treated as an equal. No one leered at her body. They viewed at her as a colleague. Her thoughts were not picked on with an alarming ferocity because she was female - they were picked on because they were so unique. Her status of a simple muggleborn was forgotten here as well. They did not care if she came from a family of muggles, so long as she kept providing them with interesting new ideas.

* * *

Time flew by quickly before Lily felt that she was accepted by all in the kingdom, though very grudgingly by some. There were no more snide remarks about her now, at least to her face, and one little girl from Hogwarts had even written her the sweetest letter, which read, "I am very glad that there is finally a female advisor. Perhaps one day, I shall join you there, in that meeting room, and I shall have the honor of sitting by you." She had felt like displaying that letter for all to see that day.

* * *

In August, preparations for the Harvest Ball, held annually at the end of the month, came into full swing. A few select advisors were in charge of organizing everything. Accommodations had to be made for the king of France who was arriving with his most esteemed advisors, friends and daughter. Apparently, she was a real beauty who had received many offers for marriage, but her father had never deemed those men worthy enough. Despite her high status, it was rumored that she was a huge flirt and not just with the men of her station. More than one servant had been fired when discovered in the princess's chambers. Still, there were quite a few men willing to put up with the risk of torrid affairs for a chance to be next in line for the throne.

* * *

On the night of the Harvest Ball, James and Co. busied themselves in their rooms, trying to look their best. They had put on their new robes, supposedly made by a new and upcoming designer. When they were ready, they departed to the hall. 

Together, the four men walked towards the golden doors, waiting for their names to be called. Once "Announcing King James Tristan Potter, and Generals Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," was heard, they walked in nonchalantly as if there weren't hundreds of faces around them bowing and curtseying. Immediately they spotted the visiting king and his lovely daughter.

Words did not put justice to her beauty. She had long lustrous hair that was raven black, sometimes blue from the bright light the flaming scones were giving off. Her lips were dark red and shaped like a cupid's bow. They were pouty, as if she were used to getting her way. Her complexion was unblemished and she was dressed in elaborate robes made of silk in a dark forest green color. Simple diamonds glittered at her neck and on her ears. Her nose was slightly upturned, as though she perpetually snubbed those below her. Those dark glittering eyes immediately locked into James's. Smiling coquettishly, she batted her eyelashes before looking towards the ground, the perfect picture of a shy, virtuous maiden. James sighed inwardly, before going over to ask her to dance.

He was not in the mood for another woman to use all of her charms on him, trying to convince him that she was worth a whirlwind of blossoming roses, fancy meals and breathless kisses. Just yesterday, he had to break it off with a pretty little daughter of a duke. Sirius had pointed out that she was starting to follow him around whenever he wasn't in a meeting and was probably going to plant herself in his rooms if he didn't propose soon. The scandal that would follow would definitely last for months and heeding his friend's advice, he promptly, but gently, mentioned that he didn't think it was going to work out.

The poor girl burst into tears and had to be escorted out by a few maids, one of which glared rather violently at him. The rest of the day had been spent arranging flowers to be sent to her home, along with notes filled with apologies. Most girls didn't have such startling reactions to the breakup, but he'd rather not risk it with another king's daughter, especially since their kingdoms' relationships were already rocky.

* * *

As James was trying to enjoy a dance with the flirtatious princess, Lily remained in her room, still toying with her appearance. At last, it was time to come out of mourning and trash those dark robes that made her appear all too peaky. Dressed in shimmering lavender, Lily felt like she was finally embracing her girlish side. 

They were the nicest robes she had ever worn, with the silky texture caressing her skin. The neckline dipped precariously down her chest, revealing more than she would have preferred. A dark amethyst pendent hung on a chain around her neck, a lovely present from Dumbledore to welcome her to the palace. Part of her hair had been let loose, the blood red locks tumbling and curling down her back. Her face had been left untouched but she still managed to look magnificent.

Once Lily had seen her reflection in the mirror, her mind reeled. This... This lovely creature couldn't be her. Oh no. Definitely not. For once in her life, Lily couldn't help but think she looked almost pretty - so unlike the serious girl she had been. She hoped the change wouldn't be too much, too sudden. No one, much less herself, had ever seen her dressed so. Around the palace, she dressed daily in plain, but elegant, robes and spent little time fussing over her appearance. This was her first ball at the palace as her parents were only muggles. First impressions were _everything _tonight, since some people would still love to see the first female, and muggleborn, advisor fall flat on her face.

Bracing herself, Lily glided out of her rooms, ready to face what she liked to call "the pack of wolves" waiting by grand entrance.

* * *

James was rather preoccupied when the words, "Announcing Advisor and Lady Lily Evans," were said. He was dancing and trying his best to appear interested in the princess's words and not have to listen at the same time when he noticed that there was a lull in the lively chatter surrounding them. Noticing everyone's heads turned towards the Entrance Hall, he quickly swiveled his head in that direction as well. What he saw shocked him. 

There stood Lily Evans. Despite her indifferent air, her eyes showed that she was rather amused by all the people openly staring at her. James was in awe of her, all thoughts of avoiding women disappearing from his mind. Never before had he seen Lily Evans look so attractive. In robes that displayed a fine figure and with her locks free from their usual confines, Lily actually looked as though she didn't live and breathe politics in a stuffy boardroom. It was odd how she had just decided to give way to a more open self for the night. He really hoped that she just hadn't gotten into the punch bowlbefore the ball.

Once the song ended, James muttered a short, but polite, good-bye as he determinedly walked toward Lily who had been joined by Remus, Sirius and Peter. She was laughing merrily at something witty Sirius said when he approached. Slowly bowing to her, keeping eye contact, James held out a hand and asked, "Would you care to dance, my lady?"

She hesitated a bit before delicately taking his extended hand and stepping into the crowd of dancers. Their feet gliding on the marble floor to a slow sarabande, James flashed a winning smile and began the small talk. They chatted and smiled and chuckled a bit over each other's responses.

As the song ended, she was suddenly whisked away in Sirius's arms with a laugh for a spirited gavotte. He resolved to find her later, but for now, he felt like having a quick drink and sitting on the sidelines, thinking about the little vixen who was dancing the night away.

* * *

"It's a lovely night, isn't it, milady?" a calm voice remarked. 

Lily jumped a little before composing herself and curtseying. _How did anyone find me? I was careful when I snuck out into the garden!_ "Your Highness, I didn't see you there."

"That's perfectly fine. I hope your first ball was pleasurable. They do tend to become a bit much though, don't they?" he inquired.

"I suppose so. I've never seen so many eyes staring at me before. It got a bit irritating, to say the least."

"Ah," he smiled. "Now you know what it's like, being scrutinized by the public eye all the time. Not quite the frolic in the meadows it would seem, is it?"

She laughed at his metaphor, trying to imagine the king frolicking in the fields, with his advisors, man servants and the occasional love struck maid trailing after him. "I've never heard of anyone using such a comparison, Your Highness, but yes, you're quite right."

"But you really can't blame them, my dear. After all, I doubt, they've seen anyone as pretty as you before." All of this was said as he slowly moved closer to Lily, snaking an arm around her waist.

A grin tugged at the corners of her lips. Surely the king wasn't trying to flirt with _her_? Little Lily Evans, a nobody in the hierarchy of the pure blood obsessed wizarding world? "Your Highness, just what _are_ you trying to say?" she asked, ever the picture of an innocent, naïve little girl.

He had noticed the grin she was trying to suppress and replied with an equally light tone. "Well I'd think it'd be rather obvious, seeing how bright you are." With that, he pulled her against him and placed a warm hand on her cheek.

In the fleeting seconds before his divine lips landed on hers, Lily's only thought was, _Oh my lord, I'm about to be kissed by James Potter._

_

* * *

Mmm... Now this is what kissing should be... Lily had to admit that the hordes of heartbroken women she knew were right. James Potter was a fabulous kisser. _

It was exhilarating kissing James Potter, the man who was supposed to be a Casanova, who swept every girl he met off her feet. He kissed like he meant it, meant every caress that sent a shiver down her spine. His arms were tightening around her waist now, holding her prisoner in this world full of delightful sensations. Of their own accord, her hands reached up to cup his face and pull it down closer to her own. She never wanted to let go of his lips. He tasted so sweet, a little bit of wine and cherries and made her think of soft candlelight dinners.

How long they stayed like that, Lily was never quite sure of, but when they pulled apart, breathless, her mind spun too quickly to completely understand the situation. She was still trying to cling to this borrowed heaven, made up only of her and James.

* * *

A/N: Tons of thanks to my first couple of reviwers! You guys rock! lol 

**Bloodstained YinYang:** You were the first reviewer I ever had and I hope it makes you feel good that you made my day! (Or night, whichever you prefer lol) Thanks for the compliments and I know that it is a bit stereotypical, but it's hard to create something completely different when you've been influenced by reading so many others' stories. I tried my hardest to make this story mine as you might see when the conflict of my story appears. I tried to say that James was unaware that he was such a heartbreaker, but I suppose I didn't make it clear enough. I'm not sure I can include more blood though lol. I hope you keep reading and the poem on your profile is so cute and good! Did you write it yourself?

**s.halliwell24: **When I saw your pen name, I thought of Charmed right away! I used to watch that show, but I often find myself glued to the computer on Sunday nights when it's on lol Thanks for reading and I hope I didn't confuse you by forgetting that little detail about their schooling. The explanation is in the author's note at the top if you missed it. Please keep reading :-)

**Leigh A. Sumpter: **I can't wait to read Chap. 14 of your story! And yes, I do read an uncanny amount of romance books. lol When I'm on fanfiction or fictionpress, all I read is romance. I suppose I don't look much like a huge romantic, but I am. I even have a couple of teen romances hidden in my bookcase lol. I'm so giddy that I have reviews that I'm using such crazy vocabulary. lol Oh, God lol Thanks for helping this story get off the ground!

**Hazardous: **I thought your pen name sounded familiar and then I realized I was reading your fic, Miss United Kingdom. I'm thrilled to hear from you that my story is original. I think that was one of my goals in writing this story. I promise to keep reading your fic and adding a review, if you do the same! lol :-D

**DestinyCalls: **I'm glad that you think my beginning was far from bland and boring! I had actually started out with a completely different plot and ended up changing it and the beginning at least three times!

**PadfootsPaws, Kayoda, Gabriela, pinkraindrop21, and Carla:** Don't worry, you guys, I will keep writing and I will update quite regularly, since I have written out the entire story already. I'm very glad you all like my story so much :-) Keep reading! Thanks


	3. Chapter Three

LEGACY

By Lady Radcliffe

Summary: In a kingdom where blood is still everything, Lily Evans, the very first female advisor, will rise to the top and catch the attention of the very handsome, and very good kisser, James Potter. Slight AU.

Disclaimer: Tell you what, you give me Daniel Radcliffe and I'll pretend to be J.K. Rowling, just for you. How about it?

A/N: Italics are used for emphasis and thoughts.

**Chapter Three**

The next morning was meant for relaxation and thinking, so Lily rejoiced in the fact that an advisory meeting had been cancelled. She found herself stretched out on a field where sometimes a unicorn could be glimpsed, enjoying the oddly sunny September day. With her eyelids beginning to flutter shut, Lily recalled with satisfaction the events from the night before and tried to decipher her real feelings for James Potter. Was there truly something there? Or had she become too caught up in the moment and imagined it all? She had no intention of becoming a blubbering mess if James ever realized that she wasn't right for him and broke it off. Grimacing, she recalled all the rumors that had been spread about those unlucky girls just dropped by James. None of them were very pleasant, despite the fact that it was James who was at fault. She _really_ didn't want that to happen to her. _It didn't matter though,_ she decided firmly. She needed this. It was time to let loose and have some real fun.

* * *

After finishing his breakfast, James inquired as to where Lily was. Someone had seen her walking towards the unicorn field, and he found himself following her footsteps. The sight that greeted him captivated him. There she lay, stretched out like a cat, with her hair sprawled out around her head and her pale hand gently stroking a _unicorn_. James inhaled sharply. The way she was smiling lazily made her seem ethereal and how the sun's rays caused her to glow turned her into the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes upon. 

The unicorn sensed his presence though, so it stood up, lightly nuzzled Lily and bounded away. Making his entrance, James stepped into Lily's line of vision, stopped her from rising into a curtsy and lay down on the soft grass. They lay in a comfortable silence for few moments. Lily's eyes were closing when he reached over and started twirling her tresses around his finger. She didn't seem to mind and her eyes remained shut as her chest rose up and down gently. Tired of playing with her hair, he leaned over her and began to administer a soft, beguiling kiss on her lips. She responded slowly, as if trying to keep one foot in the real world and one in the world where James Potter could make all of her dreams come true.

The kiss ended sooner than she would have liked. She was only beginning to get lost in him again. She wanted more. He was addicting, like her first sip of Firewhisky. She practically had to be dragged away by a friend who noticed that Lily's words were becoming slurred and her head was lolling dangerously.

"Tell me about yourself," she prodded, out of the blue. "What makes you, King James Tristan Potter, so marvelous?"

"Ah, so you do admit I'm wonderful," he chuckled, propping himself up on an elbow. "Unfortunately for you, I don't feel like revealing my 'inner secrets.' You'll have to earn my trust first," he said with a grin.

Lily laughed. "Why do I get the feeling that 'earning your trust' involves kissing?"

His eyes twinkled. "Well it didn't originally, but now that you mention it, that's not a bad idea at all. No wonder you're an advisor, love," he taunted with a smile.

"You're insufferable!" she teased, giving him a small shove in the chest.

"Hey there, watch it, you're talking to your king here," he said in a fake commanding tone.

"I'm _so _sorry, Your Highness," she said dryly.

He had to smile at her. "One thing though, before you start 'earning my trust.'"

"What?"

"Call me James." With that, he swooped down on her lips and sent her senses soaring.

* * *

The first few months together were absolutely blissful. James found himself immensely intrigued with Lily. He was sure that there was a spark every time they kissed or touched. He didn't think that she would be like the others. He didn't feel as though he were in danger of being followed around like a mother goose and her goslings, and Lily never demanded anything other than his unwavering loyalty and unproclaimed love. He made her laugh and smile and she, in return, made him understand true love. Much of his time was spent in her company, sometimes talking, sometimes kissing and sometimes, just being together. 

Lily also had begun to find what she had with James was growing. She felt more and more affectionate towards him every day. The little kisses they shared were tenderer, with a deeper meaning to them. She had felt a bit surprised at first when James found no reason to let go of her, but all the same, pleased she meant so much to him. With him, she was truly alive; enjoying the life she had been given. She didn't feel ashamed to admit to herself that she was starting to fall in love with him. How could she not? He was handsome, sweet, caring, and noble; she could just go on forever, exalting his good qualities.

She knew he had faults though. Sometimes, he was too rash and too quick to judge, but she could forgive these faults easily. The good meant more than the bad.

Yes, despite the rumors swirling about, Lily and James were slowly falling hard for one another. That is, until one day when everything shattered.

* * *

Tensions were starting to rise in the wizarding world. Lord Voldemort had made his first appearance in France. Claiming "mudbloods" were the reasons why wizards and witches still met with so much failure, he had created a sort of regime meant to rid them of the filthy blood. In their world, there were quite a few people who shared this belief but none had ever truly dared to concoct a scheme like this. Now that this one man had decided to show off his grudge with horrifying acts, people were starting to worry for their loved ones. They did not know who to trust or when he was going to strike. They had no clue just who was in his group of followers, called the Death Eaters. Fear was starting to gnaw away at them. 

Little attacks occurred in small muggle towns. James hated hearing about them, because every report that he heard about the deaths meant that this Voldemort man was killing innocents who had no way of defending themselves. There were some wizarding casualties, too. Death Eaters appeared near Gringotts one day, causing mass panic. At least ten wizards and witches died that day before aurors managed to send away the Deatheaters. Pandora's Box had been opened, and it wasn't going to close until it was finished.

James's court was made up of nearly all purebloods. Many were openminded about the need for wizards to accept muggleborns or to intermarry with muggles, but some were not. Scuffles broke out on the streets, vicious words were heard and snarky looks were exchanged. Advised by Dumbledore, James knew he had to find a way to unite the community, before Voldemort had them too tight in his clutches. But the stress of convincing the public was starting to show. There were more than one sleepless nights, he picked at his food and often, he was seen pacing in his office. He was touchy, moody and downright irritable at times. Being with Lily was his only escape into a carefree world, but soon, even excursions with Lily were not enough.

One particular day, James was extremely snappish. He was strolling along with Lily on one of the garden paths when she absently remarked he looked rather worse for the wear. It could have been the hot, humid summer day, or perhaps he was just too stressed but his next words were full of scorn.

"Well, _you_ try being a ruler right now. Oh wait, you can't, you're a _mudblood,_" he sneered.

Tensing, she glared at him and said, "You, of all people, ought to know that blood is nothing, except a way to make people feel superior. Not that you're any better than them."

With a sniff of contempt, Lily Evans walked away from the man she thought she could love. A man she thought could love her back. She willed herself not to cry. Not in front of him at least. But there were more than tears in her eyes. Disappoint swirled around in the depths. If James was going to be so prejudiced, there obviously wasn't going to be a future for them after all. And most certainly not the happily ever after she was hoping for.

* * *

As soon as Lily stepped through the palace door, she could feel tears starting to leak through beneath her lashes. Trying to rush back to her rooms, she ran straight into Sirius. Surprised, he looked at her tear streaked face. "Whoa, Lily, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing! Nothing at all, except that James called me a _mudblood_!" she cried, spitting out the last word with hurt.

"Oh boy," he sighed. "Come here, you." He wrapped her in his arms as she began sobbing out the events. She was still visibly upset and distraught so Sirius held her a while longer. Oh, if only he hadn't though, for James chose to walk by them at that moment.

* * *

James was generally a reasonable person. Really, he was. He was already hitting himself over the head for saying those words to Lily and was in a foul mood, which did not improve when he saw Lily in Sirius's arms. 

"Well, well, what have we here? Lily and I have only just fought and already the wench has found another man to throw herself at. You better watch out, Sirius. The things she'll do for status are shocking," he shot.

"Now really, James," Sirius started. He was interrupted though, by the furious redhead who menacingly jabbed her finger into James's chest.

"If anyone should be talking about throwing themselves into someone's arms, it should be you, James Potter!" she glowered. "If I recall correctly, you're the one who could have any girl he wanted and took advantage of that chance! You have no idea how many people you've hurt in the process, James Tristan Potter! If that's what it means to be a pureblood, with no regard for anyone else's feelings, then I'm proud to be a muggleborn!"

She stormed off to her own room, her sadness forgotten, replaced with sheer anger, feeling more incensed then ever.

"That really wasn't the wisest thing to say, James. Lily's already dealing with the world against her. She doesn't need one more person to do the same," Sirius mentioned wearily.

"I know, I know! I just lost it back there. Everything has been so stressful lately. People are running around scared and they expect me to be able to protect them from the biggest threat ever! I can't handle this! I'm only one person!"

"We know that, James. But you're not alone. You've got us, your friends, and Dumbledore. There are your advisors as well. The kingdom loves you, too. And up until now, Lily would have died for you. She loved you, James. She loved you to the moon and back and possibly farther than that, mate. Don't let her down. We have to grow up sometime and it might as well be now."

As Sirius was tiredly rubbing his temples, James stared at him. Sirius was the sort of person who believed happiness was the cure for everything. He reveled in believing everything would fine eventually, preferred optimism to a healthy dose of reality. And yet, he here was, a somber man, who had just jolted James back into the harsh realities of life.

Voldemort _was _a huge problem. James had to do his best to protect his world from collapsing on itself, falling from a barrage of hate, distrust and animosity, and he needed Lily at his side to do so. She was smart, loving and thoughtful. She would help him get through this dark time. She would provide the hope and light when it seemed darkness had fallen forever. That is, if James could make her believe in him again.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, you wonderful people!**

**Sakura Saito:** I hope you mean "interesting..." in the best way:-) and AU stands for Alternate Universe where the characters aren't in canon, or acting the way they do in the books and settings and other things are different.

**Sandra-Jo: **I'm glad you loved the first chapter and put me on your favorites list! I'll be sure to update soon, just for you ;-)

**J.E.A.R.K. Potter: **The first time I saw your name, I just thought you couldn't spell the word "jerk." Now I know better! lol

**man eating plant, s.halliwell24, and pinkraindrop21:** Keep reading, please! I love it when you guys review for me! (And compliment me, of course lol) See this smile on my face:-D You put it there! lol


	4. Chapter Four

LEGACY

By Lady Radcliffe

Summary: In a kingdom where blood is still everything, Lily Evans, the very first female advisor, will rise to the top and catch the attention of the very handsome, and very good kisser, James Potter. Slight AU.

Disclaimer: I am a writer who happens to own the greatest franchise ever and is richer than the queen. That's why I started putting up my story onto this site. Yup…

A/N: Italics are thoughts or used for emphasis.

**Chapter Four**

The following morning, Lily felt awful. She had cried herself to sleep the night before and hadn't bothered to change into her nightclothes. Her eyes were red, her face felt blotchy and her clothes looked wrinkled. As she peered into her mirror, she thought, _No wonder James doesn't love me. I look horrible. _

The pain last night was terrible, but now it hit her with a full blown force. _James doesn't love me. He probably never did. I was just one more girl to string along unknowingly. We're over now. And we're never going to be together again. _

A nagging voice persevered. _If you were just another one of his numerous girlfriends, then why did he stay with you so long? It wasn't just because you were the prettiest, or the smartest. There was a deeper meaning and you know it._

She brushed the voice away impatiently. There was no point in reviewing the past, examining every possible reason why James had spoke those bitter words. What was done was done.

It hurt like hell, though. It _was_ hell. The pain was still unbearable. She never wanted to go through something like this again. It had been just as bad when her muggle parents were suddenly murdered. A few chauvinistic wizards had banded together against Lily's appointment to the Royal Cabinet. As a future warning, her parent's house was set on fire and magical barriers had been placed to prevent anyone from leaving or entering. The house quickly disintegrated, with her parents among the ashes. Petunia had been away, visiting a friend when it all happened. She had been quick to point her finger at Lily's kind, the magical kind with all their hocus pocus. She didn't realize that it was _people_ who were at fault. People who let their misogynist ideas get the better of them.

No, it was more like she did not _want_ to see.

And so, with the double loss of her parents and her sister, who refused to ever speak to her again, Lily felt more isolated than ever. Never being one who socialized a lot, Lily kept to the few friends she still did have. But then, she met James.

_James._

Lord! It was amazing how a single name could bring on such an onslaught of memories. Lily felt like she was drowning in them. Kissing for the first time during the Harvest Ball, lying next to each other in the unicorn field, whispering sweet nothings on the veranda. Strolling through the rose garden, playfully splashing each other by the fountain, nestling in his arms.

_Being called a mudblood._

She shuddered. The last memory was something she wanted to forget. But the word "mudblood" kept repeating itself. It was etching itself into her mind. _I'm a mudblood. Absolutely worthless. So filthy, I can't be loved. Everyone else is better than me. They're all smart, beautiful people, unlike me. Ugly, stupid, unlovable me._

A sharp ring announcing breakfast woke Lily from her reverie. Merlin! She was actually starting to believe them! Look at what James Potter had done! With one word, he had turned her into a gullible fool. She could not let this continue.

She had believed it when her mother told her magic only happened in fairy tales and no amount of begging to be treated like Cinderella was going to get her a fairy godmother. Look how wrong that turned out to be!

She had believed in Father Christmas devoutly, only to discover that not only did he forget to bring her the almost magical storybook she had asked for (she had gotten a silly little doll to dress up)but that he was also part of a made up story, used to trick hopeful little girls like herself into behaving. For a whole week, she had refused to speak to her parents.

She had firmly believed it when her parents said they would _always_ be there to watch over their Lily and to make sure she had some fun. In the end, they had left her abruptly, breaking their promise much too soon, and she still felt guilty and almost responsible when Petunia hurled accusations at her.

Heck, was there _anything_ Lily had not been stupid enough to believe in?

_Magic exists, fairy godmothers or not. Father Christmas is a fake. People die and leave you. But I'm **not** a mudblood._

_It's time to stop dreaming Lily, _she scolded herself. _It's time to see the world for what it really is. A bunch of lies and deceit, hidden by the innocent illusion of dreams and hope. Face it. Nothing's really what it seems. Angels fall. Love fades. Hope dies._

In just a few seconds, with thosecynical words, Lily Evans closed off her heart to the world. She chose to be cold, aloof and indifferent to the world's tragedies. She chose to be alone, where no one could touch her, open her eyes and make her see love, hope and beauty staring her right in the face. Casting off the small rays of light in her life, Lily Evans chose to take the hardest path in life.

The path taken alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Yet another chapter has appeared. I hope I didn't keep any of you waiting! Keep the reviews coming! I love every single one of them, no matter how long or short! You guys always make my day. And if you've noticed, I do tend to punctuate my sentences with "lol"s rather than periods. It's a habit :-D Also I'd like to raise the number of reviews to about 35. Can you make my wish come true? lol 

**BEATLESROCKSODOESHP: **There are a ton of stories that are more AU than mine, but I'm glad that mine was the first you read! Voldemort reminded me of Hitler too! I even mentioned it in the original drafts of my story but I took it out later. Hitler was such a hypocrite, just like Voldemort. And listening in History is not bad. lol I do it all the time lol

**pinkraindrop21: **Of course James will be able to dig himself out of this ditch! Who could resist him? lol

**tiger17lily: **I'm pleased to hear that my story is original! You're going to spoil me with all those nice things you say... lol Plus, I've read the first chapter of your story and it's very good!

**The Big Dance:** I've never been much of a writer for school because the topics are so boring, but I think that I have good writing skills when I DO want to write and it's nice for you to tell me so lol I hope you do get an A in English soon, even if I can't lend you my skills lol This is not going to be a very long story. It's only 8 chapters altogether and following this chapter, the size of my chapters are going to decrease dramatically from about 2000 words to 1000 words per chapter. Kicking your muses in the shins doesn't do much for your writing lol Do not be surprised if my story ends in late April. Cheers to you too :-)

**Leigh A. Sumpter: **I adored your L/J story but you already know that lol Hehe, I like my disclaimer too. If you really did give me Dan, I totally would do a pathetic imitation of J.K. Rowling lol I hope people listen to you and add me onto their favorites list! lol

**J.E.A.R.K. Potter: **You're right, it's a bad idea to have the word "jerk" in your name lol


	5. Chapter Five

LEGACY

By Lady Radcliffe

Summary: In a kingdom where blood is still everything, Lily Evans, the very first female advisor, will rise to the top and catch the attention of the very handsome, and very good kisser, James Potter. Slight AU.

Disclaimer: I am the real J.K. Rowling, trapped in a teenager's body! That other person claiming to be me is a fraud!

A/N: Italics are used for thought. And emphasis. You know the drill:-D

**Chapter Five**

James didn't see Lily until the day afterward. She had opted to take all of her meals inside her room and refused to answer his knocks at her bedroom door. He spent the entire night imagining all of the ways he could beg her forgiveness, instead of the usual schemes to bring the wizarding world together. But hours of thoughtful planning did not prepare James for the new Lily that emerged from her chambers.

He heard a rustle of cloth coming from her room's direction and her dainty step coming his way, so he stood up and walked to the doorway of the breakfast room, ready to lead her to her seat and apologize. As he noticed her approaching, he frowned a bit and squinted his eyes. There was something… different… about Lily today. She looked normal enough though. Her flaming hair was brushed neatly into a chignon and her robes were clean and decent. Her face appeared to be smooth and dry of tears. As she approached, he held out his hand and she lifted her eyes to meet his and swept past him. He noticed right then and there just what was wrong.

Staring at her back in astonishment, he felt a bit chilly all of a sudden, as if a breeze had blown through the room. Lily's eyes, which were usually warm, were suddenly devoid of any emotion. He could trace the slightest bit of resentment in them, but that was about it. And at the moment, James Potter couldn't fathom why she was acting that way. It was quite obvious that he had hurt her and it wasn't as if he were expecting her to come rushing into his arms, but still…

With a rather perplexed look on his face, he sat down opposite Lily, occasionally casting a curious glance at her. Breakfast was a silent affair. There was none of their idle chatter or silly little jokes shared. James felt very uncomfortable just sitting there but he finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"Um, so how are you today, Lily?" he managed to say, after clearing his throat to rid it of that oppressive feeling of doom.

She merely raised an eyebrow in reply, as if to tell him his stupid question did not even deserve an answer.

"Listen, Lily, I really am sorry. I never should have said those things to you. I don't know what I was thinking, and there's no excuse for treating you that way, but I really, really hope that you can forgive me. Being with you made me the happiest man alive and I just want to be with you again. I miss you already, Little Lily."

His attempt at familiarity did little to move her. "You're forgiven, James."

James felt ecstatic. Then suspicion overwhelmed him. _She's forgiving me already? _It didn't seem possible. Here she was, love of his life and overlooking his most stupid mistake ever, like a miscast spell? It didn't seem right.

He cautiously looked into her eyes and she stared right back with no qualms.

Lily, it seemed, was indifferent about what was going to happen in _their_ future. It looked as if she only accepted his apology because she couldn't bear to waste more time on such a trifle. And that stung. He might not have minded so much if she had appeared broken-hearted, or bitter, or angry, but to be cast off like that… well, he had never felt that way before. He had the sudden sensation of being lost, lost in Diagon Alley right before Hogwarts began, just abandoned by his closest friend. He didn't like that feeling much at all.

James was brought back to reality as Lily scraped her chair back and stood up. With a brisk nod, she walked out of the room, leaving James to ponder the situation by himself.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in another world. At the advisory meeting, he was prone to spacing out and when he did participate in the discussions, it was only half-heartedly. His friends noticed and exchanged glances worriedly. 

This continued for a few more days. No one was quite sure why James was always in deep thought lately. He didn't talk much, and he ate his meals silently. The only explanation he offered to his friends was that he was thinking, which, all in all, wasn't very helpful. He was unwilling to help out and only attended meetings out of a sense of duty to his kingdom. Even so, it was obvious that his realm was being neglected and it was only a matter of time before an enemy took advantage of the opportunity.

* * *

Disaster struck in the form of a big bang. When people heard the noise, they automatically assumed some wizard had a mishap with his wand and went to investigate what extra body part he might have accumulated. When they left the safety of their homes, they found a rather gruesome fate waiting for them. 

At least twenty Death Eaters were in the town square, cackling with glee as they viewed their new prey. Many tried to run, tripping over already motionless bodies on the ground. One person managed to send sparks into the air before being killed.

Aurors flew into action. They surged into the town square, defending villagers and battling Death Eaters. Then, in a flurry of green smoke, more theatrical than practical, a bold man stepped into the middle of the fight. He had a ruthless air about him, one that could invoke fear in even a Hungarian Horntail. His slit-like eyes glowed red as they swept the area. Raising a spindly arm, he swished a wand and murmured a few deadly words. Smiling sadistically, he watched the few around him collapse to the ground, never to get up again.

Those at the palace were under in a nervous state. They weren't sure whether to join in the fight themselves or stay and protect the vulnerable. James, who never really was very sensible when his knight-in-shining-armor complex took over, declared he was going to fight along with the Aurors, completely forgetting that, as the king, he had a duty to his country to stay alive in a time of need, not running off, trying to get himself killed. He had undertaken a series of training courses before becoming king, but he had none of the experience needed to handle Voldemort. He ignored any protests and raced to his room, gathering a few necessary supplies.

Most courtiers were left gaping. What were they supposed to do? Then, as James came barreling out of his quarters, ready to assign posts to his advisors if he didn't make it back, he noticed that Sirius, Remus, Peter and a few others had taken up arms too. Grimly, they apparated to the town square, clutching their wands tightly.

* * *

As chaos reigned, Lily was blissfully unaware in her room. She had retreated there to read a rather thick tome. She was no where near done when she put it down, even though it had been a few hours. Stretching her arms, she stiffly walked out to the main hall, where, to her surprise, it was up to its neck in worried courtiers. Inquiring about the odd state the palace was in, she received a rather shocking answer. 

"Why, Miss, haven't you heard? You-Know-Who has struck the town square. There are supposed to be twenty Death Eaters there and already, they're overpowering all of the aurors. The king and his friends have just left to join the fight." All of this was said in a hushed voice, as if the man were afraid of breaking the tense silence of the room.

Lily felt a bit dizzy. _James left to go fight? What was he thinking, the idiot! He should have left it up to the aurors! They're probably better than he is!_

Loudly admonishing him in her mind, Lily was completely unprepared for the next words, from a harried messenger, who just rushed through the doors, to hit her ears.

"The Death Eaters," he panted. Breathing in between every sentence, he gasped out, "They're gone. So is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But the king. He was struck."

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUN! lol We all know how it's going to turn out in the end though, don't we? lol To all of my reviewers, thanks for the effort! I am closer to reaching 35 reviews now! (I use exclamation marks a lot also when I write my author's notes lol I'm not like that often though... You guys must bring out my happy side lol) I've been exhausted lately with school and band but it all works out when I see "Review Alert!" on my e-mail lol 

**pinkraindrop21: **You can already hear the wedding march playing in the background as you read. lol Lily and James forever. They really are cute together, aren't they? lol

**J.E.A.R.K. Potter: **Whoo! I'm up to 29 reviews now! lol Only 6 more to go!

**The Big Dance: **I always enjoy reading your reviews for some reason. "Cheers!" is such a nice way to end things lol Do you have a pen name? Because I tried searching _The Big Dance _but I couldn't find anything. Please tell me if you do! I would love to read some of your work!

**Only Secret: **Awww.. You're too kind! lol I go through that whole phase a lot, when I get depressed because people aren't updating and sucky stories are being posted up daily. Then I find a fabulous story and I'm addicted until it ends, which is when I become depressed all over again, because I have to find a new story to read lol I'm glad you liked my story so much! Keep reading, please!

**Elspeth Renee, Flame Of Desire: **Thanks for the helpful review! People like you guys make my day for taking the time to write a few nice words. I could use a few more of you guys (Hint, hint! lol)


	6. Chapter Six

LEGACY

By Lady Radcliffe

Summary: In a kingdom where blood is still everything, Lily Evans, the very first female advisor, will rise to the top and catch the attention of the very handsome, and very good kisser, James Potter. Slight AU.

Disclaimer: I'm only 14 here, people. Do I look like I've had enough time to start a global franchise while I was only in like 2nd grade? No? I didn't think soeitherlol

A/N: Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis.

_Recap:_

_Lily was completely unprepared for the next words, from a harried messenger, who just rushed through the doors, to hit her ears._

_"The Death Eaters," he panted. Breathing in between every sentence, he gasped out, "They're gone. So is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But the king. He was struck."_

**Chapter Six**

He was starting to have trouble now. His left arm had been struck by a rather nasty curse that was causing it to throb in pain. He kept going though. "Damn!" he exclaimed, as he stumbled over a dead body, losing his balance and falling. The Death Eater's hooded face leered at him from above and raised his arm, as if in a final salute.

James didn't have time to watch his life flash before his eyes before "Expelliarmus!" rang out of nowhere. Both the he and the Death Eater whipped their heads around to see Peter pocketing the wand. James took the opportunity and yelled, "Stupefy!" He didn't waste any time to see if his opponent had been stunned properly. He pushed himself off the uneven ground, trying to avoid the puddles of blood that had formed near his hands. About to attack another advancing Death Eater, he heard the herald of Dumbledore cry its beautiful song. Fawkes soared above them all, his plumage magnificently trailing after him in the sky. Distracted, he did not notice an approaching Death Eater lift his wand until it was too late.

He was falling now… falling unbearably slowly, really. His eyelids felt heavy, like he wanted to go to sleep. _Couldn't they find a way to speed this up?_ If he had known that dying would take so long, he would stayed hidden behind the palace walls. He never had been a patient man.

The ground felt cold and uncomfortable beneath him. He could feel some small rocks digging into his back. Spells and incantations were being yelled around him. The noise was reaching its climax.

Then, _silence._

Using the last of his energy, he cracked open his eyelids slightly and raised his head off the ground. The sight of Dumbledore shielded by a bright white light greeted him as a strange numbness took over. His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing became shallow.

* * *

Lily was beside herself. _The idiot! How could he have been so stupid? He should have known better than to fling himself into battle when he has an entire kingdom worried about him! Even if I never see him again, I'll never forgive him, that prat!_

She didn't get to finish berating him in her thoughts though. At that moment, a few Healers came rushing by her, one bumping her in the shoulder, a rude awakening. She scurried along, following them to where she saw none other than James Potter, lying helplessly in a floating stretcher. Stopping short, she gave a shaky breath. _He's alright! Oh, thank Merlin! He's alright! _

The happiness she felt was indescribable. Perhaps though, if you have ever loved, you might understand, but these feelings were foreign to Lily. Grasping for support, her hand found the edge of a table and gripped it mercilessly. Her eyes roved over him, taking in the torn and muddy robes, the sweaty and pale face and the askew spectacles over glassy eyes. Just seeing him alive was enough to make her forget any anger she harbored towards him. When she heard he had just waltzed in battle, with no thought about the consequences, she had been terrified beyond her wits, irate and above all, worried. To see him again, that was worth everything she owned. She had already lost her family, and to lose her first love as well, that would just have been too much.

* * *

Despite Lily's penetrating stare, James seemed unaware of his surroundings. His head flopped side to side, trying to understand why there were so many blurs around him, muttering. To his left, he smelt, rather than saw, the blood on the thing beside him. On his right, he heard something say "Best take him to his room." It felt like he was moving now. The colors behind the fuzzy faces were changing from a deep gold to crimson red. He was being lifted now, onto something soft and cool. His fingers tried to grasp the silkiness, but it slipped away. Something hot was being held near his nose, trying to coax him into swallowing it. He refused and then something pinched his nose tight. He struggled to breathe and reluctantly gasped for air as the potion was shoved down his throat. A burning sensation filled his throat and lungs and then, sleep appeared by his side, telling him to relax and let things go.

* * *

Lily was alone in her room, still in shock. Wrapped in a blanket, as if she were a child again, she tried to deal with the millions of feelings rising and falling inside her. A knock sounded on her door. "Come in," she called. 

Remus walked in tiredly, haggard lines around his eyes. "He wants to see you."

She didn't need to ask who "he" was. She slipped out from the covers and into a pair of slippers. Padding along the corridors, she reached the crowd of well-wishers by his rooms. Taking Remus's hand, she let him lead her through the mass of people to his door. She rapped it gently and upon hearing a feeble "Enter," opened the door and peered inside.

If she had ever wanted to yell and chuck things at him, that feeling had completely evaporated. There was a plethora of potions at his bedside, probably more than necessary. The large French doors leading to the balcony were heavily draped with rich brocade and gold ties. The only available light came from the sparse amount of candles placed strategically around the room.

James lay in the center of it all. In a pair of chocolate brown silk pajamas, he reclined on a large four-poster bed. Propped up on a pillow, he looked expectantly at her. Approaching his bedside, he broke out in a smile that lit up his weary face. Reaching for her hand, he began speaking in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you know how pretty you look right now, even though you look awfully upset? I think motherhood would suit you, one day. You have just the right smile for the little boy who has run away and come back with a scraped knee. Though I suppose I have more than that. I doubt even your kisses could heal this mess. Don't get me wrong, your kisses are quite nice. I always feel dizzy after them. Like drinking a few too many Butterbeers, you know. Sort of fizzy, bubbly and light-headed."

Lily's eyes widened. _He's probably woozy. Doesn't know what he's talking about, I'm sure._

He paid no heed to her thoughts and plodded on. "You ought to smile for our child a lot also. They'd like it, I'm sure. I'd like it too. Your whole face brightens up when you smile. You don't smile for me anymore, Lily. I miss it. Are you still mad at me? Because I really do regret that I made you unhappy, Lily. I should never have said those words. I'm sorry, Lily. I'm so terribly sorry. I love you, though. Promise that you'll forgive me?"

His voice faded away, eyes drooping as he fell asleep peacefully. Lily felt choked up. Her throat had clamped shut as she labored to breathe properly. Her heart felt on fire, burning from the powerful words James had just said. With a great effort, she managed to choke out, "I'll do more than that, James. I'll love you," before her senses returned and she wretched her hand from his and fled the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't we all want a man like James? lol Also now that I've reached and surpassed my goal of 35 reviews, I've decided that in lieu of theapproaching end of this story, I'd really appreciate it if a few days after I psot the last chapter I have 50 reviews. It shouldn't be too hard for you people. I actually only need about 5 reviews per chapter, but let's make it more, just to be nice lol I know, I know, reviews shouldn't be how a story is graded, in terms of good or bad, but all the same, I like getting reviews lol Thanks to all of you out there, who find time to review every single one of my chapters. I think I love you! lol 

**s.halliwell24: **I could _never_ kill off James! I can't even stand reading fics that include the death of Lily and James! lol

**Flame Of Desire:** Thanks dude! lol (Don't worry, I'm not making fun of you! lol You guys rock too much for me to be mean!)

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter, pinkraindrop21: **Thanks for the review! I only hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations!

**iluvme4eva555: **blushes You're too kind! lol Lily and James forever! They're totally the best couple ever, don't you think?

**The Big Dance: **I totally laughed out loud when I read the part about you refreshing the browser. I only hope you didn't waste too much time clicking a button over and over! lol You should totally sign up! lol I joined for a year before I even started writing a story lol I would love to give you some advice! Except I'm not sure if it would be helpful. I turn ditzy at the most random moments lol Toodle-loo, darling! lol

**PureEsparenza: **Sometimes, the corniest things are really sweet, so it's a cute idea you had! For some reason, I like your phrase, "in a big moment of feeling goodishness." That's the way I talk sometimes lol I just add "-ish" to words and my friends think I'm crazy lol

**Elspeth Renee:** Thank you for thanking me for thanking you! (Let's stop now before my little brain explodes from the exertion lol It took me a while to figure out how to reply to your thanks lol) I'm glad you didn't think it was cliche and by the way, do you still have any cookies left? lol

**bunnyrabbit228:** lol You're sweet. Maybe one day, I will publish my work and in the little author's note, I'll mention you because I believe you're the first person to tell me if I wrote my own story, it could be published. I'm going to be high for a few days now lol

P.S. Just an odd little note, this chapter looks so much longer than it really is, doesn't it? I think I write too much for my author's notes lol


	7. Chapter Seven

LEGACY

By Lady Radcliffe

Summary: In a kingdom where blood is still everything, Lily Evans, the very first female advisor, will rise to the top and catch the attention of the very handsome, and very good kisser, James Potter. Slight AU.

Disclaimer: You pretend to be Ron, I'll be Hermione.

Ron: I'm telling you, Hermione! This Lady Radcliffe is really J.K. Rowling, the person who created our universe that sold millions!  
Hermione: Which is why, she's using a _fan fiction_ site to sell more, right?  
Ron: Exactly! Wait… You can't make money from fan fiction!  
Hermione: Honestly, Ron…

A/N: Italics are for thoughts and emphasis. _There is still an epilogue to come!_

**Chapter Seven**

Things were terribly awkward between Lily and James now. James wasn't sure why Lily was avoiding him and Lily wasn't quite sure why either. All she knew was that James loved her and she loved him back. Everything else was a mess.

James did try and confront Lily, but she always managed to come up with an excuse, running off to some confused fellow nearby, asking him an "important" question. He was finally successful though, on a warm August day, nearly a month after their confessions to each other.

* * *

Lily was trying to relax in the garden. With some irony, she realized that the spot she picked was where their first kiss was. _I can't even escape his presence out here_, she thought with some annoyance. Still, she banished all depressing and troubling thoughts and focused on being free. James found her moments later, still trying to find her nirvana. Her eyes were closed and she was inhaling and exhaling methodically. Sitting on the stone bench beside her, he murmured her name in a low voice. 

Lily's eyes shot open and she jerked up. There was no one else in the world who would say her name like that, so caressing, loving and oh-so-sensuously. Turning towards him, she parted her lips, ready to spill out her latest excuse, but James was too quick for her. Darting out an arm to grasp her around the waist before she leapt up, he gently pulled her to his side. "Not again, Lily," he cautioned. "I'm sick of you running away every time I want to talk to you. We are going to have a nice long chat, whether you like it or not."

She bit her lip. Now wasn't really the best time. She was just beginning to force some order on the chaos reigning in her mind and felt rather susceptible to James and his charms at the moment, especially since he looked so handsome today. Reluctantly, she relaxed a bit into his hold.

"Alright then," James said, looking pleased at his current success already. "Lily, you know I meant every word I said before, right? I really do love you. That wasn't a sham to convince you to come back to me. I wanted to you to know the truth. And now, I want to know if you feel the same way." He sat up straighter, steeling himself for the disappointing truth that might come.

She wasn't quite sure what to say. Ducking her head, she quickly thought of her options. There was the truth. She knew he reciprocated her love, but was she ready to go through another possible ordeal if James ever broke her heart again? And then, she could always lie. She could salvage what little pride her heart had left by telling him she didn't love him back._ Oh, what to do? _she thought desperately.

Sensing her discomfort, James reached for her hands, which were twisting nervously in her lap, and squeezed one. Slowly she turned her head towards his. "Just tell me," he whispered. "I just want to know the truth."

The truth. The words hit Lily hard. If he truly wanted it, he would get it. All of it.

"Oh, I do love you, James!" she exclaimed, seeing the brightening of his eyes. "I love you, but I don't want to get hurt again. You don't know how much it hurt when you said those awful words to me. I don't want to go through that again."

"I'll never be able to apologize enough to you about that. I regret every single one of those words and I'd take them all back in a heartbeat, except I can't. You need to trust me, Lily. I can't promise I'll never hurt you again. All I can give to you is a promise that I will never hurt you intentionally. Forgive me, and give me just one more chance." His eyes were pleading with her now.

In a breathy voice, Lily uttered the words that forever bonded them together. "You can have all the chances you wish, James. You can take them all from me and I won't mind at all." Her eyes were filled with emotions and her face was slightly flushed.

James's entire countenance was lighting up. He reached his hand to her cheek. Lord! She had missed the sensations his slightly rough, calloused hand brought with his touches! He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers, and this time, she could identify that feeling. That odd little feeling that made her feel tingly inside with fairies fluttering in her stomach. The one that made her fill up with warmth as if it was a blustery winter day and she had just gulped down some Butterbeer. The one that made her want to pinch herself, hard, just to see if it was all a dream. The one that made her want to laugh and laugh, and keep dancing and letting the world spin around her, the one that had her turning her head on all of those inner demons telling her she was nothing.

It was love.

* * *

**A/N:** For all the people who love fluff, like me, I hope that this chapter was perfect for you. I felt like I was in a Jane Austen novel when I wrote the part about giving James all the chances he wanted lol It sounded oddly old-fashioned, but I'm quite satisfied with how I wrote this chapter. And I want everyone who reviewd to know that you made me really happy when I saw so many "Review Alerts" on my e-mail! I had a yucky day in school and it slightly improved when I went to the a band rehearsal (music is therapy, really, it got rid of my headache once lol) but it skyrocketed when I checked my e-mail! 

**Flame Of Desire: **lol My friends and I used to use "dude" a lot also, especially when we found out it was an infected hair on an elephant's butt or something (but you probably didnt want to hear that, did you? lol) You could say we were a bit immature then and we still are lol Thanks for the review!

**bunnyrabbit228:** I can't specifically name the curse James was hit with because no such curse has actually been described in the Harry Potter books. I'm only assuming (Assuming makes people an A-S-S, let's hope I don't become one too lol :-D) that there is such a spell because it seems like something that would be used in a duel.

**pinkraindrop21: **It may be sadistic but it's fun to watch the characters try to figure out what they feel for the other character, isn't it? lol I love him, NO, changed my mind, I HATE him lol

**Lafawnduh4:** I'm assuming you're a Napoleon Dynamite fan lol

**tiger17lily: **Stop it! You're making me blush! lol My head is going to get so big soon lol I'm glad to hear you think my work is so wonderful even though I'm only 14. I think it was your review that actually made me feel all happy after an okay day lol

**Tondo-the-half-elf:** Thanks for the review! Reviews make the world go round!

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter: **Unfortunately for you, my chapters are only long in the beginning of the story. Not only do I tend to get straight to the point in my stories, I write less and less gradually lol One day, when I'm writing another story, I'll try to make it longer, but I think I was just too excited about my first story, I really wanted to post it ASAP.

**The Big Dance: **I so want a James also lol James is a very sexy name, don't you think? lol Especially when I think about James Potter lol If he was real, I would honestly like try to steal him from Lily lol If Lily won't love him, I'm sure there's enough love between the both of us for James lol I'm glad you like the part about James babbling on about their child. I had to rewrite that part like three times and even now, I'm the tiniest bit iffy about it still lol Fluff is the best thing ever! lol I'm such a romantic at heart lol

**PureEsparenza:** I agree... Poor James! ISH! lol :-D I'm going mental along with you lol

**Elspeth Renee:** It always sucks when any character dies so when I end the story, I will end it in the least horrifying way possible lol Are you, by any chance, willing to share those cookies? lol

**P.S. **Now that there's only one chapter left, I want to mention a few things, in case I forget when I update lol I had a fabulous time getting to know some of you breifly through your reviews and I hope we'll all stay in touch. My AIM sn is crazedbabe361. Never hesitate to contact me if you feel like talking about random things! E-mail if you want also, as long as you put your pen name in the subject area so I don't delete it accidentally lol Look at my Live Journal if you want, to find out odd events and memories.

Friends Forever? lol


	8. Epilogue

LEGACY

By Lady Radcliffe

Summary: In a kingdom where blood is still everything, Lily Evans, the very first female advisor, will rise to the top and catch the attention of the very handsome, and very good kisser, James Potter. Slight AU.

Disclaimer: I'm a dark-haired, petite, teenage girl. Therefore, not J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update! I was very reluctant to end this story! This chapter wasn't really nescessary to end the story. It just sums up the ending and explains the title, sort of. If you prefer, you can think of Chapter Seven as the ending, like I do lol Enjoy this last Chapter:-D

**Epilogue**

Soon after their touching meeting, Lily and James were engaged. James declared that he could not spend another day without knowing that Lily was going to be by his side forever, and in a wicked whisper in her ear, "Or without you in my bed, next to me." No one ever did figure out why she blushed so furiously that day.

The wedding was set for a cool autumn day. They chose to forego the traditional six month wait before becoming married. Everyone rushed about in a flurry, getting preparations done. The best decorators, caterers and robe designers were brought in quickly. Fancy invitations were sent out, cordially requesting for friends and important nobles to come. Townspeople flocked in from around the country, hoping for a glimpse of the soon-to-be royal couple that would descend from the great white steps of the palace and down a long path, into a carriage, before leaving for their honeymoon.

On the momentous day, everyone seemed to be in a bigger rush than usual. People were bustling about the palace, running here and there as they forgot to retrieve something. James was hosting a small gathering in his rooms that morning with his closest friends. They were all joking about James's bachelor days slipping away from him and that he still had a chance to escape. Of course, he had no intentions of doing so. He had been anticipating this day ever since he had confessed his love to Lily. He was ready to give up everything on this day, just to wed to her.

Lily was in her room alone, packing away the remaining items that she would be bringing with her on the honeymoon. Anything left would be brought into the room she would be sharing with James. As scandalous (and unheard of) as it was, they had decided that they would always share a bedroom. There as no need for either one to have their own chamber to "entertain" other people in. (A/N: In the era this is set, it was common that people married for rank or money, not love. Therefore, spouses rarely slept in the same room, unless they were trying to provide an heir.) Lily was ready too. There were no doubts lingering in her mind. She wanted this.

Dumbledore wed them. Resplendent in her pure white robe and immaculate in his dark robe, the two were a striking pair. Once James slipped a golden ring on her finger, wrought with old spells carved into them, the crowd below, watching them, let up a great roar. This is what they wanted for their king. A lovely wife that would forever provide him with the happiness he deserved.

The two, smiling and waving, left on their honeymoon shortly after. When they returned two weeks hence, Lily was immediately crowned queen and the kingdom roared its approval once more. On July 31st, their first child was born. Christened Harry James Potter, he grew up to be a gurgling pleasing baby boy. On Halloween night, when Harry was only a little over one, Lily and James were killed by Lord Voldemort while they were away from the palace. Amazingly enough, Harry survived the attempted murder. Brought back to the palace quickly, he was appointed crown prince with Dumbledore serving as regent.

When Lord Voldemort destroyed Lily and James, he set forth a chain of events that would greatly affect the wizarding world. He also physically ended a beautiful love that was meant to withstand centuries. But true love never dies. May Lily and James's legacy live on forever.

**The END

* * *

**

**A/N:** I have finallyposted the last chapter of my very first story! I hope you all enjoyed my story. I had a BLAST creating it. Now you all see why I titled my story Legacy! Or at least, you should see why lol A HUGE thanks to Val, who supported me from the start! A tribute to **The Big Dance** who I honestly think was my favorite reviewer to reply to. (Yes, I do play favorites! lol) Replies to any reviews for this chapter will be on my LiveJournal (look at my homepage)

I already have another story in the beginning stages. It's going to be a very short story, almost like a two-shot maybe.

**bunnyrabbit228: **Thanks for being a great and faithful reviewer! I really appreciate the effort you put in each review:-D

**PureEsparenza:** If Mental-ism-ness isn't a real word, it'll just be our word lol

**The Big Dance: **Whoo-Hoo! You're a member now! lol Thanks for putting me on your favorites list :-D I'm devestated that my story is coming to an end. It's my baby. The very first story that I have voluntarily allowed bunches of people to read. I feel very proud of myself though lol Let's try to keep in touch lol I'm going to miss replying to you every chapter lol

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter: **lol How are you in the beginning of all of your stories? lol I'm just a litle slow lol Thanks for the review!

**tiger17lily: **whoo! Hopeless Romantics R us lol Hope you liked this chapter!

**angelstarshine: **Thanks! I'm glad you like my story:-D

_L'amour,  
Lady Radcliffe_


End file.
